Sasuhina:Captured
by frubiafan
Summary: hianta is captured by sasuke...... pairings: sasuhina. i do not own naruto.
1. the capture and deal

** I do not own Naruto! if I did I would not be sitting her and writing this fanfic!**

sixteen year old Hyuuga Hinata's eyebrows knitted together as she watched her father fight Uchiha Sasuke. She and her little sister, Hanabi, were crouched in some bushed where her father had told them to hide, as he faced off with the black haired boy. The village of Konoha had recently faced a series of attacks from the Akatsuki **_and_** Orochimaru, both of whom seemed to take chunks of the village at a time, competing for dominance. The Hyuuga family was being eyed by Orochimaru, and apparently he had decided that vanquishing the mighty and powerful clan would be a nice little treasure to give him an advantage against the Akatsuki, so he had waged an attack on the family when they where weak, and most of there strong fighters were away to help others. They had been caught completely off guard and in one last effort to at least save some of the clan so the byakugan would live on Hiashi had come face to face with the now much more powerful ex member of rookie team seven. Uchiha Sasuke had grown much stronger in the years he had been gone and he was now more than a mach for the Hyuuga leader even though the byakugan was considered stronger than the sharagan by some people.

"Come on." Hinata whispered to her little sister as she turned away from the sight of what was probably her father's last fight. She grabbed Hanabi's arm and they quickly and silently began to run through the dense woods. If they could get away than there father's immanent death would not be such a waste. Just as the two girls had started to relax a little, letting there tense shoulders ease slightly, they heard a snake-like hiss that stopped them in there tracks. Hinata activated her byakugan and nearly stopped breathing. Somehow Sasuke had finished Hiashi off, and caught up with them in only that short amount of time. Maybe he was even stronger than she had expected, and she had expected him to be very strong, strong enough to rival her beloved Naruto. Hinata turned quickly trying to shield her sister as best she could but when the first attack came it was with such force that she nearly fainted on the spot. Fighting to keep her strength up she used the gentle fist style to strike the area where her byakugan showed her the enemy was. She missed and was completely taken aback at the intense speed of the avenger. He strikes again and she barely dogged it and she winced as cold metal grazed her skin leaving a bloody path behind. He strikes again and again and Hinata realized just in time that he was not aiming at her but at Hanabi. Hinata leaped in front of her sister taking the blow for her. "Nee-chan!" Hanabi cried out as she saw blood spurt out of a shallow gash in her sister's side. Hinata stumbled to her feet her legs shaking with the strain on her body. Hinata was shocked at how easily she was tiring. The battle had barely started and she was nearly ready to drop. Before she could right herself she felt the Uchiha was behind her. she tried to turn but for some reason her body would not respond. She shuttered and froze when a strong arm held a kunai to her neck drawing another prick of scarlet blood.

So that was how Hinata found herself locked up in a room alone feeling achy, miserable, and worried. She felt achy because her limbs hurt like she had ran through a rose bush and been trampled on by an elephant, and miserable because she had obviously been captured by people who had probably just killed her dad and lot's of other people she was close to, and worried because she had no idea where Hanabi was and only hoped they had not killed her. Hinata was jolted out of he troubled thoughts when light streamed into the almost pitch black room. She squinted with the suddenness of the bright light and saw a blurry figure walking towards her. A moment later she was yanked to her feet by a strong arm and was being walked down a long narrow hallway and into a large room. The person who had a tight death grip on her arm shoved her onto the floor non to gently. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw the shadowy figure of Uchiha Sasuke in the corner of the room leaning against the wall smirking at her. The person let go of the death grip and walked out of the room. Hinata rubbed her arm which had bruised very badly. Her pale smooth skin ached but she tried not to let the fact that she was in pain show on her face. Sasuke just gave her his signature little smirk and walked over to her. He loomed over her like an ominous cloud then crouched down next to her. Even squatting he was larger than her and she stared at the ground feeling her face burn red with anger, not with embarrassment for once. His hand lowered to her cheek and trailed down to her chin. Using two fingers he lifted her face to his so her pearly white orbs met his stormy black ones and what Hinata saw in there made her shiver. She tried to pull away but his fingers held her chin like a piece of iron or steel, locking it in place. "What do y-you want?" Hinata asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice but not quite doing so as her voice quavered.

"What I want is… information." He hissed.

"On your leaf village." He finished his eyes black and giving away no emotions at all.

"I will never betray Konoha!"

She said glaring up at the man who gave her a look she couldn't quite decode. "It was once your village as well." she thought bitterly before saying "Ether let me go or k-kill me. I won't betray them." her voice had started to brake at the part with "Kill" in it. Sasuke stared at her with blank eyes and asked something strange.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hinata answered her voice strong and confident for once. "I don't feel like killing you and I certainly can't let you go but there is one other thing I can do with you." He said mildly letting a little smile play across his lips. "I could use you…" Sasuke said with a glint in his eye he reached out and squeezed one or her breasts. Hinata gasped and pulled back blushing deeply. "W-What are you…" She trailed off when she realized what he had meant by "Use you". "Well if you don't want to then give me the information I want..." Hinata shook her head afraid to use her voice. "Well then you know the alternative." He said reaching out to pull the helpless Hinata closer to him. Hinata writhed and squirmed but Sasuke ignored it as he pushed her to the floor and lowered his mouth to her and greedily took its warmth. Hinata's jaw instinctively clamped shut as her eyes widened at this new and uncomfortable experience. Sasuke's hand traveled to her chest again and gave another exparemental squeezed as she gasped in surprise he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the wet warmth of her mouth. It traveled around exploring every bit as Hinata continued to struggle to no prevail. He finally broke free for some air and glared at her. "Don't resist so much." Hinata started to feel faint and she realized that if only a kiss had done that then something more, well _extreme_ would be even worse. "If you keep struggling like that than that girl of yours is going to get hurt." Sasuke said annoyed. "H-Hanabi…?" Hinata stared in horror. "What! Why would you hurt her?" She asked desperately. "She's only a child!" "well if you want to keep her from having an**_ accident_** than you'd better cooperate." Sasuke said. "H-How do I k-know that you really have h-her?" Hinata asked knowing that it could possibly be a trick and that Hanabi could have possibly escaped while they where dealing with Hinata. Sasuke raised a eyebrow and gestured towards the door where Hinabi was now seen being held back by the same person who had grabbed Hinata. "Hinabi!" Hinata gasped wondering why she had not heard her sister. Now Hinata could hear her loud and clear. She was screaming at Hinata to just forget about her but Hinata being who she was did not have the heart to do so and anyway she wouldn't have a chance to leave or escape. Hinabi started shouting louder and got shoved into the wall. Hinata felt tears come to her eyes as she saw her sister getting hurt because of her. "See what happens?" Said that hiss from behind her again. "Will you cooperate?" Hinata looked at her sister again clearly in pain as the person pulled her brown hair roughly. Hinabi cried out and that made Hinata's final decision. She nodded feeling like she was stuck in a pool of quicksand and she was sinking lower by the second. Sasuke smirked then said.....

**sorry bout the cliffy, but I had to. now I have writers block so the next chappy might not be for a while...**


	2. Chapter 2 kinda

Hinata was a angry. Very angry. That might be the reason she was lasting so long. She couldn't believe that _she _the Hyuuga_ heiress_ was being used as some kind of… Whore! She hated it, nearly more than she hated the one who caused it. But there was nothing she could help the current situation that she could think of. That is if she wanted Hanabi not to get hurt. She had no doubt that the Uchiha would not hesitate to hurt her young sister. He was cold. Very cold. Like ice in the middle of a snow storm. She hated him with everything she had, it consumed her and became her life as days, weeks, and finally a month past. Every time he was with her she felt like scrubbing her skin off, or just clawing his eyes out. The quite timid girl Hinata Hyuuga had once been seemed to have disappeared. She didn't even stutter anymore. Though, it was not like she had many chances to speak at all. Not that she rally wanted to talk to that bastard. All conversation she had with him were pretty much the same: short impersonal and submissive on her part. They when something like this:........................

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**_READ THIS!!!!!!!!!_**

And that's all I've got. I know this is very unprofessional of me but... I need help! If anyone's got any ideas please tell me! For this fanfic, though I have some of it planned out but this part of it is kinda foggy and I'm completely out of ideas. The reason if have not been updating is that #1 my grandma who has tons of things wrong with her (like kidney failure, and diabetes) got worse than usual sick then she thankfully got better after a while. #2 I have had some conflicts having to deal with a nasty half brake up and trying to divide my attention between my two friends who are being odd these days and my other friend who is getting on my friends nerves and the other new friend who I think likes me and is acting a bit creepy right now and freaking the rest of my friends out. #3 I have had soooo many different tests and quizzes and projects and stuff that I have had to do I feel like I'm drowning!

I know those aren't good enough reasons for not updating for this long but I really am out of ideas! Pease if you have any ANY ideas tell me! Even if you think they are silly or stupid!


End file.
